Faux Semblant
by Yami Flo
Summary: Yanagi Ikuko. Veuve. Paisible herboriste. Elève seule sa fille, Miho, une enfant malade. Une femme aimable et douce. Mais, qu'en est il de son passé ? Les choses ne sont peut être pas exactement comme les gens l'imaginent...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : One Shot, Général, un peu Drama quand même (ben oui, quoi, c'est pas des sujets particulièrement joyeux)

Disclaimer : Naruto et tout ce qui s'y rattache sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Seul le personnage de Yanagi Ikuko m'appartient.

Cette histoire est un nouveau volet de la vie de Yanagi Ikuko. Il se situe environ deux ans après le premier. Si d'autres histoires sont à prévoir, elles pourront se situer n'importe quand dans le temps. N'ayez crainte, je préciserais à chaque fois.

Attention ! Les lecteurs familiers avec mon histoire **Ah ! My Sensei** retrouveront ici le nom d'un personnage de l'histoire, même si ce dernier n'est pas encore très développé. Ce n'est pas fortuit. C'est bien de la même personne dont nous parlons. Je suppose qu'après ça, vous aurez tous deviné où il bosse…

**Faux Semblant**

Il pleuvait.

La pluie n'était pas si violente que ça. Elle était en fait plus gênante qu'autre chose. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Même par jour de tempête, elle serait quand même venue. Et puis, qu'était-ce que quelques gouttes de pluie face aux larmes qu'elle avait versées, et qu'elle versait encore maintenant ? Rien.

Elle se tenait droite, sa cape ruisselante d'eau, des mèches folles battues par le vent retombant devant ses yeux, tandis qu'elle lisait et relisait encore deux noms sur la stèle de pierre. Neuf ans aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient morts. Dans les rues, au loin, elle entendait le bruit de la foule, célébrant en masse la défaite du renard à neuf queues, malgré le mauvais temps.

Où étaient passées les larmes ? Y avait-il vraiment de quoi se réjouir, quand des centaines de personnes avaient perdu la vie, juste parce qu'un démon furieux les avait attaqué ? Combien de familles pouvaient se targuer de n'avoir pas perdu un seul membre durant l'attaque ? Même la guerre n'avait pas réussi à faire de tels dommages. Il n'y avait pas de quoi faire la fête. Pas pour elle.

Elle rejeta son capuchon en arrière, révélant une cascade de boucles brunes. Des pans de la cape, elle tira un bouquet de fleurs, qu'elle posa sur la pierre froide. Roses et camélias. Leurs fleurs préférées à tout les deux. Elle se souvenait encore de la mine suppliante de son fils quand ils passaient devant le magasin des Yamanaka…

Doucement, presque craintivement, elle passa le doigt sur les idéogrammes gravés dans la pierre. Deux noms. Deux personnes chères. Deux des supposés héros de Konoha. Morts en mission. L'un à l'attaque du démon, l'autre en tentant de protéger les civils dans les abris. Yanagi Yamato, chuunin. Et Yanagi Yôtaro, genin.

"Cela faisait longtemps, Yanagi-san."

Elle ne se retourna pas. En tant qu'ancienne ninja, elle savait qu'il était inutile de le faire ; ce n'était qu'une perte de temps, et c'était offrit à son adversaire un point faible à exploiter. A la place, elle fit signe à son interlocuteur de venir la rejoindre.

L'homme s'avança. Dans l'herbe humide et la terre spongieuse, ses pas étaient entendus avec une netteté stupéfiante.

"Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu, Yanagi-san."

"Je ne suis plus ton supérieur, Morino Ibiki. Cela fait neuf ans que je ne le suis plus…"

"Je sais. Mais vous restez quand même mon aînée, Yanagi-san."

"Hum…"

Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Finalement, Ikuko se décida à reprendre la parole.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici, Morino ? Tu ne fais pas la fête avec les autres ?"

"Quelle fête ? Il y a quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ?"

"Seulement des larmes et de la tristesse."

"Quelle formidable célébration, alors !"

Le ton de son interlocuteur était rempli d'ironie, et Ikuko ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Morino Ibiki faisait parti du faible nombre qui partageait ses vues sur la journée du 10 Octobre. Rien que pour cela, elle devait l'admettre, elle le respectait.

Elle finit par le regarder dans les yeux. Tout de suite, elle haussa un sourcil.

"Une nouvelle cicatrice ?"

"Mission. Mauvais calcul sur la vitesse de réaction de l'opposant."

"Seulement ? Pas de nouvelles séances de tortures aux mains de l'ennemi ?"

"Dans un certain sens, c'est plutôt dans nos mains que l'ennemi souffre, pas l'inverse. Vous le savez bien."

"Ah, ça…"

Ikuko, entortilla une mèche autour de son doigt. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne lui avait parlé de son temps à la brigade d'Interrogation et Torture de Konoha. Mais de toute façon, peu de personne connaissaient cet état de fait…et étaient toujours en vie. Morino faisait parti du lot. Elle se souvenait encore de son entrée en service. Le jeune homme qu'il était alors lui semblait parfait pour le travail, ayant élevé la torture mentale au rang d'art, et elle s'était dite qu'il irait loin. Le temps lui avait donné raison…

Morino, s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il regarda quelques noms dans la liste, sans vraiment sembler les voir. Ikuko en reconnut certains. D'anciens camarades de combat, tombés aux champs d'honneur. Des héros.

"Vous étiez un maître dans l'art d'arracher des aveux. Dommage que vous ayez préféré vous retirer…"

"Je n'avais pas le choix."

"Ah, vraiment ? Un ninja doit toujours aller au bout de sa mission. Si vous n'en étiez pas capable, alors c'est que vous ne méritiez pas de l'être".

"C'est peut-être vrai. Je me suis accrochée à mes missions comme à un rêve. Je ne voulais pas renoncer, je voulais me battre. Et je l'ai fait aussi longtemps que je l'ai pu. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive cette fameuse année…"

"Je sais que la perte de votre fils et de votre mari vous a beaucoup marqué, Yanagi-san, mais…"

"Oh non, Ibiki, oh non. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour cela que j'ai quitté le service. Le décès de Yamato et Yôtaro y a joué un rôle, certes, mais ce n'était pas ma seule raison."

"La pluie avait recommencée à tomber. Pourtant, les deux personnes se tenaient immobiles, fièrement campées sur leurs jambes. Ikuko détourna les yeux."

"Si j'avais été seule, je serais restée. Mais…Il ne me restait plus qu'un enfant, Morino. Et celui-là, je ne voulais pas la perdre ou prendre le risque de la rendre orpheline."

"Beaucoup de ninjas avaient des familles. Ils ont pourtant continué à se battre malgré ce choix…"

"Mais ces ninjas n'avaient pas une enfant cardiaque !"

Ikuko tremblait, maintenant. Ses poings étaient serrés compulsivement.

"J'avais espéré que mon retirement ne serait que temporaire. Au début, je voulais simplement attendre jusqu'à ce que ma fille soit en âge d'entrer à l'académie. Là, que j'ai été encore présente ou non, quelle différente ? Seulement…Depuis qu'elle est née…Miho avait une santé fragile. Mais plus tard…plus tard, tout c'est aggravé. Elle ne cesse d'avoir des crises de tachycardie ou de bradycardie. La moitié de sa vie, elle l'a passé alitée dans un lit. Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, malgré toute ma connaissance des plantes, pour soulager sa douleur…"

Elle se releva, sa cape alourdie par l'eau, tournoyante autour d'elle, envoyant des gouttes d'eau tout autour d'elle.

"Alors j'ai décidé de continuer à jouer à l'herboriste. Miho ne vivra sans doute pas vieille. Il est même probable qu'elle n'atteigne jamais l'âge adulte. Mais le temps qu'elle passera sur cette terre, je le passerai à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive."

Il y eut un silence inconfortable entre les deux protagonistes. Finalement, Ikuko sourit.

"Tu dois être fier de toi, n'est ce pas, Morino ? Tu as réussi à prendre ton ancienne supérieure au piège…En torture psychologique, tu es véritablement le roi."

"Hum, je ne m'attendais cependant pas à ce que cela marche aussi vite, je l'avoue. Vous étiez vraiment à bout…"

"Peut-être, peut-être pas. C'est peut-être parce que c'est toi que j'ai décidé d'éclater une bonne fois pour toute."

Morino sourit. Il doutait franchement de la réplique, mais elle lui paraissait assez satisfaisante. Il ne voulait pas vraiment de réponse, de toute façon. Et Yanagi Ikuko n'était pas du genre à tout avouer de ses pensées.

"Vous savez, Yanagi-san, vos méthodes nous manquent un peu. Personne dans notre équipe ne sait préparé les poisons, les drogues et les sérums aussi bien que vous le faisiez."

"Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour cela. Il se peut que tu ais bientôt des surprises…"

"Hum ? Auriez-vous décidé de transmettre votre savoir ?"

"Il y a quelques temps, un adolescent du nom de Zoku Shushiro s'est présenté chez moi, désirant connaître l'art de la préparation des poisons. Il voulait être mon élève."

"…vous comptez accepter ?"

Ikuko haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, et rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant son visage aux cieux. La pluie sur son visage donnait l'impression qu'elle pleurait.

"Qui sait. Mais saches une chose, Morino Ibiki. Même si j'ai rangé le bandeau et les kunais, et même si aujourd'hui je me sers de ma connaissance des plantes pour guérir les gens au lieu de les tuer, je suis toujours aussi dangereuse que je l'étais autrefois."

Elle se détourna pour partir. La pluie redoublait de violence. Morino Ibiki eut un étrange sourire. Sourire que ne distingua pas l'ancienne kunoichi devenue herboriste. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Yanagi Ikuko entendit seulement les derniers mots de son ancien élève. Ce vieux surnom que lui avaient donné les membres des Services Secrets de Konoha.

"Oh, ça, j'en suis certain…Doku no Akuma."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Et voilà, comme promis, une deuxième histoire sur Yanagi Ikuko._

_Pas tout à fait ce que vous auriez imaginer, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas si le personnage plaira toujours autant après cela, mais bon…_

_J'ai d'autres histoires en prévisions. Elles peuvent se scinder en deux parties : la première basée sur la vie de Ikuko avant l'arrivée du Kyubi, et qui montrerait plutôt des missions, et une seconde sur l'après Kyubi, durant l'enfance de nos jeunes aspirants ninjas favoris._

_Cette histoire vous a plu ? Des critiques ? Des encouragements ? Des félicitations ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review…_


End file.
